1. Field
Aspects of this invention relate to a positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery is a device for converting chemical energy generated during electrochemical oxidation-reduction of chemical materials thereinside into electrical energy. A battery can be classified either as a primary battery that can only be discarded when its energy is used up or a rechargeable battery that can be re-charged several times. The rechargeable battery can be charged and discharged several times by using reversible mutual conversion of chemical energy and electrical energy.
In addition, as electronic equipment is becoming smaller and lighter due to developments of the electronic industry, portable electronic devices are increasingly being used. Accordingly, a battery with high energy density is required as a power source for the portable electronic devices, and thus active research on a rechargeable lithium battery is being undertaken.
A rechargeable lithium battery is used by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.
On the other hand, in order to have a large capacity battery the positive and negative electrodes are required to be thick. However, when they are formed to be thick, they may develop cracks on the surface thereof. Then, they may have poor conductivity, which may have a negative influence on performance of a rechargeable lithium battery.